Colors
by Jenico
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's relationship is like a rainbow for many different reasons.


It felt red.

The lust that the two boys felt when their bodies were pressed against each other, always going a little further than the last time, but never far enough, made them physically ache. Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip, not wanting to hurt him, but craving the iron-taste of his blood. Blaine moaned in return, digging his perfectly clipped finger nails into Kurt's shoulders; Kurt sighing with pleasure. Maybe they were being too rough with one another, but that's how they liked it, and whenever they were done, they'd lay on their backs, looking up at the ceiling of whomever's room they were in, and compare bruises and hickeys. And they'd laugh, secretly hoping that neither of them would ever lose such burning passion that pulsed through their veins when they were together.

And it felt orange.

Blaine never meant to interrupt Kurt in the middle of any of his rants, but sometimes he couldn't help himself because Kurt was awfully cute and terribly attractive and sometimes his words just meshed together when he spoke. Not to mention that in this particular instance, Kurt had been slurping on a slushie during their one-sided conversation, and he lips looked like they needed to be warmed up. And when Blaine grabbed him by his mouth, Kurt never seemed angry about it, but rather impressed by the romantic ability of his self-proclaimed oblivious boyfriend. He hadn't known that he wanted to be kissed, but once it happened, sticky and sweet as it was, he realized that what he'd been saying probably wasn't all too important.

It often felt yellow.

It was never a matter of "If." Neither Kurt nor Blaine ever thought that there was a question of _if _ they were going to get married one day. It was the when, where, and how that made them spend countless hours planning the day away sitting in the lawn behind Kurt's home, cutting out pictures from magazines and pretending the best man was actually just the second groom. Every time they came to a disagreement over something like what the color theme would be or who would propose to who, they bickered about it for less than five minutes, and then one of them would find something adorable in a magazine and the argument would be over.

There were times it felt green.

It wasn't Kurt's intention to be so flawless, Blaine knew, but he didn't have to be so damn nice and funny and irresistible to every guy he met. And on the other hand, every guy he met didn't have to stare so blatantly at every curve and muscle on Kurt's body that were for Blaine's viewing pleasure only. But Kurt seemed to know what he was doing when he bit his lip and pushed his collarbones out in front of the only guy who worked at Bath & Body Works, subtly hinting at how lovely he smelled, and where could he get the same product. Blaine's scowl didn't alter once they got the lotion for free and left the store. In fact, he didn't crack a smile until Kurt insisted that he got the lotion for Blaine and himself anyway, so he shouldn't be so jealous.

Of course, it felt blue.

When Kurt invited Blaine to his family reunion, he had been unaware of how many members of his family were actually closeted homophobes. They'd all been fine with his sexuality when he was just a boy "in a phase." Now that he actually had a boyfriend, most of them seemed to find it hard to be in the same room with two boys holding hands, cuddling, and the occasional kiss that found its way into their conversation. And on the way home from the party, Kurt began to cry because if there was one thing that he'd hoped, it was that his own family could understand what no one else could. Blaine, not knowing how to comfort someone who so often just wanted to be alone when they were sad, put his arm around Kurt and assured him, even though he wasn't so sure himself, that everything was going to be okay.

Most of all, it felt purple.

The closest thing McKinley High had to royalty was Cheerios and football players, but as Kurt and Blaine made their way down the hall, fingers interlaced, both of them selling a million dollar smile because, well, that's just how they felt when they were together, they could've sworn to any higher being that they were royal. However, whether they were princes of a noble land in a galaxy far, far away or just two boys with nothing left to lose but each other, they were in love. And anyone that dared to snicker or make a remark on how unholy their relationship was, only set themselves up to be brushed off like dirt on their shoulders. They were two bodies, but through their ups, downs, and being thrown all around, they had become one soul.

And what that felt like couldn't possibly be described.

* * *

><p><em>So I'm writing a very long AU!Klaine fic at the moment, and while my writer's block tries to cure itself, I found myself writing this. I really like it, and I apologize for any overlooked mistakes. Thank you for reading!<em>


End file.
